BudoxAyano
by LeynaSepticeye
Summary: Budo finds this weird girl "Ayano"(aka "yandere-chan" for some) and tries to hook her up with his friend Taro. And then some things happens after.


**_This is my first story that I written for fun so it isn't that great and may be boring._**

It was a sunny day just like any other. Ayano (known as yandere-chan for some people) just got up from bed. She got changed into red panties and went to make some breakfast for herself.

She went to walk to school at the same time as Taro (aka "senpai") so she could always see him without being noticed. She tried very hard as to hide her presence as she would gaze at him from behind, he would always walk with Osana that would always get angry about something.

Ayano's Point Of View(POV)

Hm I should get someway for Taro-senpai to notice me but I just freak out and don't know what to do when I'm next to him he must think I'm weird. Ah I should've asked mother for advice when I had the chance, but she went with father overseas to track some journalist or something like that. But I am determined now to get him to notice me as soon as possible before some one else gets him.

I would probably kill some rivals off but senpai would probably be too scared to go to school because of the many deads that just happened. So I have to be smart about this, probably try to get someone to kidnap and then make them insane and kill another rival, it's a win-win two rivals gone and will make some others reputation become low so senpai will never love them. Or just befriend them, pretty boring but will work. Hm but what should I do about Osana, Info-chan said she would confess to him by Friday so I don't want to kill her and have a risk of making senpai depressed and kill himself so I will destroy her reputation.

Setting-Budo's House/(POV)

Budo woken up from the sound of the alarm, he made his way to the shower and after he was down while still wet he looked at himself in the body sized mirror. "I seriously grown a lot of muscle since I started taking martial arts lessons." He then dried himself got into uniform, ate some heated leftovers, and made his way to school.

He saw Taro walking with Osana, he and I had been good friends since first year middle school hanged out after school but rarely talked at school since they were both interested in different activities. He was the leader of the martial arts club while Taro just read a book on the water fountain in his free time and didn't attend a club at all.

Then he saw a weird girl with a black hair in a ponytail looking intensively at Taro. "Did she have a crush on him?" Well a lot of girls at school talk about him a lot but I'm not sure why since he's only decent looking and mostly a loner or maybe girls are into that.

But this girl she was looking at him as if he was a God of some sort. I guess she must be really into him. As I continue to walk to school this girl just stared at him the entire time. I decided to just ignore her. She gave me really bad vibes.

So I went to my locker changed shoes and waited for school to be over looking at the clock impatiently. Then it was time to teach my class a lesson as usual. As I was heading home I saw that weird girl from this morning again she was carrying a big guitar case on her back, she had a very weird look on her eyes.

Ayano's (POV)

I guess I'm going to dismember victim #1. So then I asked Oka (I think her name was that) to come follow me, then I sawed her body into pieces so it would fit into the guitar case. It may leave a smell so I have to be quick about this. Killing people sure is nice they were once living but gone just like that. I always think about that I am the only one that deserves senpai's love not these girls. They wouldn't go to great lengths to be with him only I and I alone belongs with him and I will stop who ever gets in the way no matter what.

Setting-Taro's house/Budo's(POV)

I texted Taro to ask if we can play video games at his house and he agreed to.

"So do you know a girl that has black hair has a ponytail in school?" Taro looked at me confused and said, "No, never seen anyone that looks like that at our school before. Are you interested in her?" "Oh no no noo I was just curious because when I saw her and something about her was interesting." "Then you must have the hots for her Budo." "Hahaha no I don't dude I never even met her before but something about her seems strange I just can't put my eye on it." "Still seems like love at first sight to me." Taro said with a big grin on his face. "Also a lot of girls at school are into you and you never once had a girlfriend so it's about time we get you one, but geez I really don't get why you're so popular what's your secret?!" "Wow I never even noticed, hm but I'm find being alone I can just take care of my sister." "Nah man I'm going to try and hook you up with some girl, just need to find out who."

Setting-Ayano's House/(POV)

I always look at senpai's shrine when I get home I can look at it for hours. Oh senpai with you ever once notice me? I always repeat that. Then I remembered something. "There was someone I think the leader of the martial arts club he saw me with the guitar case and looked at me strangely, I wonder if he knows anything." Well you can't ever be too safe.

~The next day/Budo's(POV)

Did my morning routine walked to school and saw that the same girl yesterday was still staring at Taro. Finished classes did martial arts lesson. And now heading home.

However I saw the same girl that was following Taro. "Excuse me miss!" "Yes?" "Are you interested in Taro by any chance?" "That is none if your concern." "Well I could hook you up with him I'm trying to find him a girlfriend." "...I'm listening." "So want to discuss it tomorrow at lunch? In my club." "Fine sure."

Setting-Martial arts clubroom/Ayano's(POV)

He's one of Taro's friends gives me a good chance to me with him. "Welcome... Um sorry I never got what your name was." "Ayano Aishi" "Well ok Aishi-san I'm Budo Masuta, let's discuss about how we can get Taro to be with you." "Well ok I'm listening so what are you planning to do?" "Well join the club and then we will hang out on the weekends with the whole club and Taro will be there so you can make your move." "Ok fine deal, and how did you find out that I was into him?" "Well it's obvious because of how insensitively you look at him." "..." "Well see you at lessons today." I just ignored and walked off. Well I guess I have to go to martial arts lessons everyday from now on ugh. But at least I get to spend the weekend with senpai. So going to kill Osana's reputation this week and make senpai despise her. And then I can enjoy the lovely weekend.

 ** _Anyways that was my first story I wrote for fun. So leave me any tips about the story and if I should make it a lemon or not. So I would appreciate it if you would help me. -Leyna._**


End file.
